Light
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: The road to a new beginning can be very cold and dark, especially when you're alone... but when that special someone is beside you, everything will always be very warm and bright... [Happy New Year to you all! Hope all of you have a wonderfully blessed year ahead ]


TF FanFiction 1.9  
Light

HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA-SAN~! (^o^=)*

How was everyone's holiday, hmm? I hope all of you had the most wonderful season break! ^_^* Remember I told you, dear readers, that I won't be able to use the laptop this holiday break due to family rules? =w= Well, I found a way to sneak writing this project, though I could only manage to write a short one this time (got the inspiration from the Disney animated movie "Tangled"'s theme song, "I See the Light") ... Still, I do hope I get good reviews for my first project release this 2013. :3 I'd be under your guidance once more, ne? Enjoy! ^.~

Disclaimer: Me no own the perfect pair, but claim I do the plot.

TF FanFiction 1.9  
Light

*tick*

*tick*

*tick*

-:-

The night was cold and dark...

Fogs and mists engulfing living warmth...

At least, to him, it was...

00:10

You said the two of you shouldn't be together that whole day... that you should be with your respective family, as it is only proper.

He believed otherwise...

He believed that both of you should be with each other, yet he didn't speak his mind, but nodded to your logic.

00:09

Alone, he threaded the colorfully-lit streets, wherever his feet aimlessly carried him to. All the while trying to shut his visionaries from the envious loveliness around him.

He was met with familiar faces along the way, tennis acquaintances, friends, and rivals... chatted merrily, as if nothing was wrong... whilst forcing a perfectly brilliant smile to grace his countenance.

They were deceived, fooled, if not, they simply brushed off their misfitting gut-feel amidst the rush...

00:08

When he finally stopped on his tracks and took notice of his whereabouts, he realized that he had come to the city square...

Saw the enormous digital countdown...

Heard friends, young love, lovers, and couple simultaneously chant the last seconds to midnight...

00:07

He pressed his breaking smile tighter, as he watched the seconds trickle down. His close-lidded eyes revealed nothing of the deep longing he felt within him...

Alone...

00:06

"Fuji!"

He heard the faint baritone of your voice drowning from the lively cheer. His lips trembled, thinking that his feelings had been playing with him, making him heard things, and felt his eyes sting from he onset of his held back tears.

00:05

"Syuusuke!" You beckoned him louder and clearer, as you finally spotted him from the crowd of random faces.

His head immediately jerked to your direction, his cerulean gems fully revealing his surprise.

00:04

He wiped away the tears he determinedly refuse to let fall, patting his face with both hands in motion to wake himself from the delightful reverie he supposed it was.

You wouldn't have it!

You sprinted towards his singular form, your feelings craving for his presence to feel your love for him.

00:03

You immediately took-in his shivering lithe body pressed closely to yourself... Your arms tightly wrapped around him, as you kissed the crown of his honey-brown locks.

"Ku... ni... mitsu?" his voice, soft and still laced with disbelief, asked. He felt your body's heat warming-up his coldness away... Your pants and breath blowing away his loneliness... Your soothing arm calming his weariness... And your voice bringing him back to life...

"Hn." you replied, relieved to feel him ease and clutch onto the sleeve of your onyx coat.

00:02

"Mitsu," he called unto you once more, his head still pressed onto your chest, listening to the drumming of your heartbeat, as he affectionately offered you his own bear-hug. "I thought you'd never come..."

You reluctantly parted from the intimacy, endearingly cupped his angelic beauty facing your own, and wiped away the remnants of tears from his crystalline blue eyes with your thumb. "I'll always have and find time to be with you, koibito."

He succumbingly leaned onto the warmth of your hand, humming satisfactorily at your response, and smiled that genuinely special smile reserved solely for you...

And you can't help but smile, as well, unmindful of who else might see your happiness.

00:01

Your golden embers locked with his brilliant sapphires...

Slowly closing, as your supple lips slowly descent to meet his own seductive lips...

Tasted and savored each other's sweetness...

And you could almost swear that you distinctly heard his left foot raise due to your sensually-arousing lip-lock, though your primary senses could only register his enticing moans, as your tongues dance in euphoric tango.

00:00

The kiss had raced intense series of passion-filled bolts through both of your bodies, sending sparks of zillion brilliantes of your eternal love...

This had to stop... for now, whilst you both still have the will to control your urges and regain your civil countenance.

Whilst your lips parted, your gazed lingered on each other...

A grin...

A smile...

Silence that spoke more than infinite words of devotion...

"Happy new year, schätzen!" you greeted him, knowing well that your voice sounded a little hoarse, and that a soft rozen blush your regality.

He chuckled melodically, enlacing both his arms around your neck. "Happy new year, mon chéri!" he jovially greeted you back, before he pulled you down once more into a promise-filled but chaste kiss.

After which, within each other's loving arms you both watched the fireworks display of all colors, shapes and sizes claim the night sky...

Lighting another new beginning in your never-ending forever...

_.-* And at last I see the light_  
_.-* And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_.-* And at last I see the light_  
_.-* And it's like the sky is new_  
_.-* And it's warm and real and bright_  
_.-* And the world has somehow shifted_

_.-* All at once everything looks different_  
_.-* Now that I see you_

_.-* Now that I see you~_


End file.
